After Story
by BeccaRomano
Summary: The after story of Ghost Hunt Volume 12.
1. Chapter 1

How long has it been? A year? Maybe two?

I'm pretty sure it has been two years.

When I finished school a few months after he left, I moved out and decided to stay at the college I dorms. Who would have thought would have left that city. I even thought I would wait for him. But I didn't.

At the time I had cursed myself for having realized that I had fallen for him. At the time, in the forest, when he asked me, 'Me? Or Gene?" I knew I had loved Gene, but it wasn't just Gene. It was also him. My heart hurt a little inside. And the pain worsened after he left. Every day I cursed myself for feeling like this. However, thankfully I kept my promise to myself that I would never cry again.

After he left, I thanked Gene. I wish I had done it before he left. However, he would never appear again in my dreams. Now I wished I had gotten to know the real him. Make him happy, because he was there the whole time, not Gene.

What was it I said to Bou-san?

Oh yes, "The feeling of love remains until you forget about the other."

It was such a great feeling admitting that, and what I said was true. Though I still love Gene in a way and I have not fully forgotten him, my feelings for his brother grew. Not because he looks like Gene, but because he was there the whole time, and I regret not actually trying to get to know him.

However, I will never let that regret ruin my life. Here I am now, in college, I have a part time job, and I'm saving up for travelling. Paying my through college, and planning on becoming a photographer. Every so often I visit my hometown; I would call up Ayako and her new fiancé and hang out with them. I once met Masako by chance in this city after she had a major interview; we stopped by a local café and had tea together. John went back to Australia, but we occasionally email each other. Yasuhara is still in university, and we occasionally meet up when we both have free time.

We all stay in contact, though we have not heard from him and Lin for a while. I still have the spare key to the office, so when we wish to hold a party among ourselves we decide to visit the office. We remember happy moments when we used to work together on cases, and even off of case, when we just gathered in the office.

It's true that we miss him, but we will never let that get in the way of our life. Especially mine.

And when he returns I plan to greet him with a huge smile, and say, "Welcome back Naru."


	2. Chapter 2

Never in my life have I been this mad. Exams were finally over and I could finally start sleeping regularly, but no. The moment I got out of my last exam room, Yasuhara had to show up and kidnap me!

WHAT THE HELL? Now I'm on a freaking train back to Shibuya! A two hour train ride with Yasuhara is not the best thing for someone who has pulled all-nighters the past few weeks. Want to know why? Yasuhara likes to annoy the fuck out you.

Currently he is going through every joke he can think of in English.

"Yasuhara," I said, still glaring at him – I have been glaring at him for the past hour, "Please shut up. I want to sleep, I am in an emotional wreck and still stressed about how I did on the exams."

Yasuhara smiled – like he knew something - at me, but I could tell he was smirking/laughing at me. "You look like crap Mai-chan!"

My glare sharpened at the nickname, "Don't call me that!" I said through gritted teeth. Yasuhara continued to smile at me like he knew something.

I wondered how in the hell this guy still looked like he slept well. We both had pulled all-nighters for the exams, but this guy was perfectly fine. What the hell?

Wait. Calm down Mai. I just need to take a deep breathe. You have no reason to worry about this bozo right now. All you have to do is relax and ignore him then you just have to drift off to sleep.

Finally my eyes began to droop and I could feel sleep taking over me. Thank god.

The grateful feeling left immediately at the sharp pain that erupted on my forehead.

"OW!" I screamed, immediately opening my eyes and leaning forward. I rubbed my forehead where Yasuhara had just flicked me.

"What the hell? Did you just throw a rock at me with a sling shot or something?" I asked, half screamed.

That really hurt. How the hell was he able to flick me that hard?

Yasuhara smiled and started laughing at me. I thanked the lord that barely anyone was on the train.

"I'm not letting you fall asleep Mai-chan."

My glare returned, "Will please stop calling me that. I'm not a kid."

"Well you stopped using the honorific at the end of my name," Yasuhara faked a pout.

"Oh shut up, I know you are not bothered by that. So don't fake it like you care," I countered, "I don't know why you immediately dragged me on this train but just let me sleep for a while. I don't want to look like crap when I see Monk and Ayako."

Yasuhara gave me a deadpan stare, "Please, Mai. There is no way you will look any better with an hour of sleep."

After that, Yasuhara got off the train with a pleasant bruise on his right cheek, and I felt a bit better with an hour of sleep.

Yasuhara had called a cab, and we both got in. The moment we left the station I knew where we were going: the Office.

"Why are we going to the office?" I asked.

Yasuhara smiled, "Why, to celebrate the ending of your exams, of course!"

Lie. I had known Yasuhara long enough to know when he was lying. He had his moments where he could get pass me, but the simplest lies I could catch.

"Don't lie to me," I said, "If we were simply visiting Ayako and Monk for that then we would go to their place, but we are going in the other direction to the Office. So, why are we going there?"

Yasuhara pouted, "Mori-san wants to hold you a party for you. She knows how stressed you've been with your exams and was worried about you."

I could hear some truth to that statement, however, "If Mori was really that concerned she would have let me sleep today and held the party for me tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

Yasuhara smiled the smile that hid the smirk he had, "Too bad you will be in a bad mood when you arrive! I was hoping you would have fun at this!"

I huffed, and leaned further into the seat. I would have fun after I slept. My whole body clock was off, which made me very stressed and snappy. I closed my eyes, and mumbled to Yasuhara, "Fine, whatever, let me sleep for the car ride."

I got a ten minute nap.

When we arrived I found myself stretching and yawning on the side walk. Yasuhara was laughing at me and commenting on how funny I had looked when I was asleep. I just ignored him.

I quickly looked through my bag and found my mini-hair brush that I carried around with me. I quickly brushed my hair, unable to stand how messy it felt against my neck. My hair had grown pass my shoulders, and since I started letting it grow, I have carried around a small hair brush because I was not used to having long hair.

Anyway, back to the moment. I put the hair brush back and turned to Yasuhara who had that smile/smirk on.

"What?" I asked, only he just replied, "You'll see."

My anger completely vanished, only to be replaced with complete curiosity. Something other than a party is in the office, but what? My mind went through a few scenarios, but I brushed them aside. Might as well be surprised, and then possibly kill Yasuhara later.

"By the way, Yasuhara," I said as we stared walking towards the steps of the office.

He turned and raised an eyebrow, he seemed really pleasant, "Yes Mai-chan?"

I ignored the 'chan,' "Sorry for the bruise. I was in a really bad mood," I gave a small bow. I then realized that my mood had changed to fast. God, something is wrong with me.

Yasuhara waved his hand as if to say it doesn't matter, "I don't care. I kind of deserved it," he gave an awkward laugh.

"You don't mean that," I said bluntly.

"Nope! Paybacks going to be a bitch Mai-chan," he replied with a smirk. I sighed, I am going to regret this.

I walked up the stairs. When was the last time I was here? A few months ago? I'm pretty sure it was for Monk's birthday.

When I reached the door, Yasuhara beckoned me to open it. I rolled my eyes at him at how he bowed as if he was letting me into an elegant ball room, only he wasn't opening the door.

I opened the door and walked into the main room of the office only to find everyone in the room to turn around to look at me.

My hands rested on my hips and I stuck one of my hips to side to give an attitude. Monk, Ayako, Masako, John and Mori were sitting/ standing around the room. Yasuhara walked in behind me and stood next to Monk, who began pestering Yasuhara where he got the bruise from.

Everyone greeted me happily. I smiled and greeted them back. Mori and Ayako asked how my exams went, which I replied tiring and shot a glare at Yasuhara who only continued to smirk. We all held small talk for a while until I finally said, "John-san! Why in the world are you here? Last I heard from you, you were in Australia. Same with you Masako-chan, I thought you were in Hokkaido for a shoot," I said, acting surprised. Well not acting really. I was surprised, I was glad to see everyone, but it only brought back memories of when _he_ was here. After all, the last time all of us were together was when _he _left.

Masako no longer held up her sleeve to cover her mouth. She simply said it was bothersome when I asked her the last time I had seen her in person, but I could tell, she had grown comfortable with us since Nar left.

She was about to say something when someone opened the door of _his_ old office.

And out came _him_. "It's because I asked them to come," _he _said.

I stood in the middle of the group staring at Naru, Lin standing behind him. My mind was racing.

"Surprise," I heard Mori say over the sound of my rushing head.

Oh god what do I do? Didn't I agree with myself that I would greet him? I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I haven't cried since the day he left. I don't feel like crying, thank god. Oh god what do I do? He's here. He is actually here!

Sure enough he was there. He wasn't wearing _all_ black any more, it was strange but true. He stood there, being all emotionless Naru, wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black dress pants.

"N-Naru?" I blurted out. What the hell is wrong with me? I wanted to hit myself. Now he is going to say something snooty and I'm going to feel dumb.

"Well of course, who else could it be?" he said, there it was, I'm pretty sure he going to continue, "Don't tell me you haven't gotten smarter in the two years I was gone."

There it was. That was Naru. Naru the Narcissist.

I blushed angrily, god dammit. I haven't been able to control my blushing in the two years he's been gone unfortunately, "Of course not!" I argued, "For your information I have gotten smarter. What do you think I've been doing these last two years? Moping around and waiting for you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have," he replied bluntly.

I could feel my face growing hotter in anger and Monk laughed awkwardly, "Now calm down Mai," he interjected.

He was right; I have no reason to let Naru get to me. I am perfectly capable of keeping him from making me angry.

And so I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Fine, whatever," I huffed, "So is this is why Yasuhara kidnapped? To show me that your back?"

"On the contrary Mai," Yasuhara began.

"We're throwing you a party for you ending you exams!" Mori finished for him and suddenly there was confetti and everyone yelling 'congratulations,' well except Lin and Naru.

I stared blankly at everyone, and then I was heading towards the door way, "I'm crashing at your place, Ayako."

"Wait Mai-chan!" and suddenly a wild Yasuhara was wrapping his arms around my waist, "Don't go!" he whined.

"Yasuhara, I swear to God if you don't let me go you will get slapped in the face again," I threatened.

Monk laughed, "So that's where the bruise is from?"

Yasuhara turned, still having his arms around my waist, "Why Monk-san, would you like it if my arms were around your waist?" he asked seriously and Monk took a literal step back.

"Guys, I am really tired. I was kidnapped the moment I walked out of the building and put on a two hour train ride where Yasuhara tried to torture me most of the time by keeping me awake. I get here to find out that Naru and Lin are back," I turned to them, "By the way welcome back," turn back to the general group, "So if you would excuse me," I removed Yasuhara's arms from my waist, and opened the door to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So guess what. I continued it!<strong>

**I didn't expect to, but whenever I felt like writing I would add a little bit at a time. So that is what I'm going to do. So don't expect chapters immediately, okay?**


End file.
